The Real
by otsukareen
Summary: AR. Nah, sadarkah kau bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang tidak dapat kaulupakan? SasuSaku. Request from Lrynch Fruhling.


"… Dia mengalami cidera pada mata yang membuatnya buta sementara. Dan, ya, dia hilang ingatan…" Suara itu berhenti sesaat, memberi jeda dengan berdeham, dan melanjutkan, "… untuk sementara. Kau harus, sangat harus untuk mengurusnya."

"Em … ya." Suara lain menginterupsi. "Tapi, _Shisou_ … kenapa, kenapa dia harus kembali?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku, sebagai _hokage_, menerimanya untuk kembali. Bagaimanapun, kondisinya setelah bertarung dengan Itachi harus diobati. Dia juga … penduduk desa ini, bukan?"

Ada sebuah helaan napas, dan akhirnya sebuah suara lirih mengisi kekosongan. "Aku tahu kau bimbang, _Shisou_. Tapi, bagaimana dengan penduduk—"

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Aku memikirkanmu. Percayalah."

"_Shisou_ … baiklah. Sekarang, aku harus mengurusnya di mana?"

"Di _Mansion_ Uchiha. Kupikir, rumah adalah tempat terbaik."

Dan setelah itu, tidak ada suara-suara manusia lainnya, selain suara sepatu yang bertemu dengan tanah. Juga suara roda ranjang rumah sakit yang ditarik.

Dan kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Baik kegelapan yang menyelimuti sekarang ini, sakit yang merangsang di kepala, ataupun pembicaraan orang-orang itu. Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, selain tubuh kecil bercahaya zamrud, dan rambut _pink_ sebahu yang menginterupsi pikiranmu.

* * *

Nah, sadarkah kau bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang tidak dapat kaulupakan?

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**The Real**

_by ppopippo_

_**"... Request from **_**Lrynch Fruhling**_**..."**_

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari setelah pembicaraan itu, dan kau hanya menemukan ketenangan tak berarti setelahnya. Tidak ada suara-suara lagi, selain suara jernih yang memintamu untuk meminum obat-obatan pahit itu, atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting. Dan bayangan-bayangan tubuh kecil yang sekarang tidak lagi menampakkan ciri-cirinya, selain cahaya berwarna zamrud yang melingkar pada tubuhnya…. Ah! Kau benar-benar lupa bagaimana ciri bayangan tubuh itu!

Sejenak kau berpikir bahwa dia adalah peri. Tapi…, tidak. Bukankah kau tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu? Lalu, kenapa kau harus berfantasi mengenai adanya peri? Hanya karena datangnya cahaya zamrud berserta sentuhan-sentuhan pada pelipis atau bagian wajahmu yang lain, sehingga kau berpikir seperti itu? Tidak. Sungguh, terlalu konyol jika kau berpikir seperti itu.

Lalu, jika bukan peri itu apa? Apa itu yang membuatmu bagaikan diterpa ribuan kupu-kupu ketika sentuhan-sentuhan tidak berarti yang diberikan fantasimu? Yang membuatmu bagaikan terbang ke angkasa ketika hal, yang kaupercayai sebagai peri, itu mendendangkan nada-nada indah yang sama sekali tidak pernah kaudengar?

Dan, bagaimana dengan fantasi-fantasi lainnya, ketika kau menapakkan kakimu pada sebuah lantai kayu yang hangat dan tangan itu mengenggam erat tanganmu? Dan, bagaimana dengan rasa sakit yang menerpa kepalamu, ketika tangan hangat itu menyentuh indra penglihatanmu yang hanya dapat merasakan hijau dalam hitam?

Siapa lagi yang memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan ajaib itu, selain peri?

Kekuatan ajaib, saat kau merasakan gundah gulana karena hanya dapat melihat zamrud dalam kegelapan, yang dapat membuatmu tenang. Kekuatan ajaib, ketika kau merasakan sakit di kepalamu, sehingga sakit kepala itu mereda kala kau samar-samar melihat silaunya hijau di dalam matamu. Kekuatan ajaib, yang dapat membuat kesakitan serta kegundahanmu hilang seketika, saat kakimu berpijak pada rumput basah, dan mencium aroma rumput sehabis hujan.

"Sasuke! Seharusnya kau melihat bagaimana burung-burung itu terbang di atas kepalamu!" Suara jernih yang akhir-akhir ini mulai akrab dengan telingamu, dan kautandai sebagai suara Peri Pemberi Kekuatan Ajaib kepadamu selama ini, menginterupsi. "Sasuke-_kun_! Lihat! Lihat! Seharusnya kau melihat bagaimana becek-becek ini terciprat oleh langkah kakimu, deh!"

… Dan kekuatan ajaib, yang dapat membuatmu menarik senyum, ketika tawa sang peri dengan cahaya _emerald_-nya membahana.

.

.

"Haaa…!" pekik suara sang peri yang telah benar-benar menghantui pikiranmu belakangan ini.

Kau dapat menebak, bahwa saat ini sang peri sedang bergerak ke sana-sini. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, hingga dapat menimbulkan suara berdebum yang meributkan. Membuat suasana kali ini agak berbeda dari yang lain-lainnya.

Juga, kau tidak tahu mengapa kau bisa memanggilnya—menganggu kegiatannya, yang sepertinya sangat penting itu.

"Hei," panggilmu.

Geli yang kaurasakan kala tidak ada lagi suara-suara ribut pasca kau memanggilnya. Kau pun dapat merasakan ketukan-ketukan rendah langkah kaki sang peri. Semakin mendekat, dan mendekat. Hei, apakah peri memang ditugaskan untuk sebegitu patuhnya untuk melayani orang-orang yang menjadi tugasnya?

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku sedang sibuk. Tapi, ya, kaulah lebih penting daripada kepentinganku mencari obat-obatan," omelnya. Ada bunyi gedebum pelan di hadapanmu. Dan kau merasa bahwa peri itu sedang duduk bersila sepertimu di ruangan berlantai kayu ini.

_Ugh_, kata-katanya sungguh membuatmu berdebar. Gila.

Bingung untuk berkata apa—karena kau memanggilnya tadi hanya karena respons, tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa—jadi, kau bertanya, "Oh, jadi ribut-ribut itu karena mencari obat?"

Kau baru sadar, bahwa inilah kali pertama kau bertanya dengan pertanyaan untuk berbasa-basi padanya. Dan entah mengapa, rasanya kau ingin mengobrol lama dengannya untuk menghilangkan sepi yang membisu selama ini. Ada banyak—banyak sekali—yang ingin kaupertanyakan. Seperti: Mengapa kau mengalami kegelapan seperti ini. Mengapa kau bisa merasakan sakit di kepala ini. Mengapa—ah, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tak dapat kaujabarkan.

Bukankah dia seorang peri, yang tentu saja dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak kauketahui—eh? Sejak kapan kau benar-benar percaya bahwa dia adalah peri? Tunggu, tunggu! Tidak. Kau tidak percaya dengan peri, bukan? Lalu, kenapa? Apakah karena kau sudah melihat banyak keajaiban yang ia miliki? Ini terlalu konyol.

"Sasuke…? Helo, Sasuke?"

Nah, kau merasa beruntung karena suara sang peri menginterupsi pikiran kacau balaumu. Kalau saja kau dan pikiranmu tidak diganggu, pasti kau sudah menjadi gila beberapa menit lagi.

"Hn?"

"Kuulangi ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Ya, benar, aku mencari obat—sore ini kau belum minum obat. Obat untukmu," katanya dan memberi jeda. Ia menghela napas, dan melanjutkan, "Obat yang berguna untuk membantuku mempercepat kepulihan matamu," ia berkata lirih.

Kau terdiam, dan kemudian meraba matamu sembari bertanya, "Mataku?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau buta, Sasuke…. Aku, sungguh, aku sudah sangat berusaha untuk memulihkan matamu," katanya, "tapi tetap saja. Padahal kau buta sementara. Tapi karena aku tak becus, kau belum menunjukkan kesembuhanmu." Kemudian, suara isak yang ditahan memasuki indra pendengarmu.

_Ia … menangis?_

Seakan kau menulikan telingamu, kau bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana dengan sakit di kepalaku?" Kau pun meraba-raba kepalamu. Merasakan helaian-helaian halus pada kepalamu. Ah, kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi, mengapa rambutmu bisa halus seperti itu. Bukankah ini hasil dari keajaiban sang peri?

Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa menit, hanya isakan-isakan pilu yang membuatmu risih. Tentu saja, kau tidak suka mendengar peri-mu menangis, bukan?

"Hei—"

"Kau hilang ingatan untuk sementara. Tidak apa. Kalau aku sukses—ya, kalau aku sukses—ingatanmu akan kembali," selanya, dan entah kenapa, isakan kembali terdengar. "Tapi nyatanya, hingga minggu ini, tetap tidak ada perkembangan darimu. Tidak."

Perbicangan ini semakin aneh. Sangat aneh. Mengapa ia perlu menangis? Bukankah dia seorang peri, peri yang dapat melakukan banyak keajaiban? Seharusnya, ia bisa memberikan keajaiban padamu, seperti halnya ia memberikan keajaiban yang membuat tenang, bukan? Lalu—entah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya—_kenapa_?

Dan, entah setan apa yang merasukimu, kau meraba-raba angin kosong di depanmu. Mencari-cari tubuh mungil berkilauan cahaya _emerald_ yang selama ini berada dalam kegelapan matamu. Ketika mendapatkannya, kau menariknya dalam rengkuhan hangatmu.

Setidaknya—meskipun kau bukanlah seorang peri yang menaburkan cahaya indah—kau pernah memberikan keajaiban pada seorang peri. Membuatnya berhenti menangis. Membuat seorang peri merasakan kenyamanan pelukanmu. Membuat seorang peri mendengar degup jantungmu yang tak beraturan. Inilah keajaibanmu.

"Sasu—"

"Jangan bertanya. Aku benci mendengarmu menangis, Peri," ujarmu, menimbulkan alis sang peri naik, kebingungan. "Ini keajaibanku, Peri. Aku benci berhutang keajaiban darimu."

"Eh … Sasuke—"

"Satu pemberitahuan: Aku tidak buta total." _Aku bisa melihat cahaya kehijauanmu yang berterbangan._ _Setidaknya, tidak hanya ada hitam di sini_.

Dada bidangmu merasakan ada jemari hangat yang menyentuh. Membuatmu merasakan adanya desiran aneh dalam tubuhmu. "Bagus kalau begitu, Sasuke. Tapi aku ini—"

"Oh, ya, terkadang, aku bisa melihat pemandangan di sini. Terkadang. Kau becus."

Dan seketika tubuhmu dipeluk. Sangaaat kencang.

.

.

"Kau bisa terbang, Peri?"

Hening sejenak.

"Tentu. Tentu saja aku bisa terbang." Ia berhenti sejenak, dan melanjutkan, "Aku bisa terbang ke mana saja dalam setiap detik. Bahkan aku bisa terbang ke bintang sekarang," ujarnya dan tertawa pelan setelah itu.

Kemudian kau membuka matamu yang tertutup—tetap tak ada perubahan. Gelap. Hanya saja, cahaya zamrud itu tetap ada. Setelah menghadapkan posisi ke arah kanan, kau menyelipkan tanganmu di antara bantal dan kepala.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyamu kurang berminat sembari menutup kembali matamu.

Sejak kejadian tadi sore, entah mengapa kau merasakan ada yang janggal, dan itu sungguh menganggumu. Perasaan bahwa kau benar-benar yakin sosok yang berada di sampingmu selama ini adalah seorang peri, mulai goyah.

"Sasuke, sekarang aku sedang melihat bintang dari jendela, dan aku menutup mataku," katanya, "dan aku membayangkan kalau aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke bintang…. Oh, Sasuke! Aku sudah sampai ke bintang!" serunya berbahagia.

Kau membuka matamu lagi dan mendengus, mencoba menahan tawa. Itu yang disebut terbang? Semua orang juga tahu itu namanya berkhayal. "Bodoh, bagaimana bisa, kau sudah sampai ke bintang sementara suaramu masih di sini?"

Peri-mu kembali tertawa, dan berkata, "Oh, ragaku masih di sini. Tapi jiwaku telah sampai di sana." Kau terdiam. "Kau mau terbang, hm?"

"Tidak." _Ya, aku ingin terbang. Aku ingin terbang, pergi dari kegelapan ini._

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_." Pelan-pelan, kau dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang kian mendekat. "Berimajinasilah, sekali-sekali. Mau, ya?"

"—hn."

Kemudian, kau merasakan peri-mu ikut masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat selimut. Ia memberikan sugesti, "Tutup matamu."

Kau menutup matamu. Merasakan sang peri yang membelai rambutmu.

"Berimajinasilah bahwa kau sedang berada di kamarmu—ya, kamar ini," perintahnya.

Kau berimajinasi, memikirkan sebuah ruangan kosong dengan dinding kayu dan lantai kayu. Ada satu jendela minimalis, dan satu pasang _futon_. Tapi, ternyata pikiranmu cukup berbeda dari yang sebenarnya.

"Imajinasikan sebuah ruangan dengan dinding dan lantai kayu. Dua buah jendela. Dua _futon_. Satu lemari untuk pakaian."

Kau memperbaiki khayalanmu, dan meresapi semua yang ada. Dan, entah bagaimana, kau mulai merasakan sebuah kehidupan. Berbeda dari kegelapan yang selama ini kaurasakan. Kau seperti benar-benar dapat melihat. Ya, kau tidak bohong ketika kau sadar kalau kau senang. Hanya saja ada yang janggal. Ruangan ini tidak memiliki warna khas. Kau tahu—sangat tahu—kalau warna di sini dominan dengan cokelat, tapi, bagaimana dengan barang lainnya?

"Beri aku warna pada imajinasiku," perintahmu.

Tertawa kecil, peri-mu memberitahukan cukup banyak warna, "Cokelat gelap untuk lemari. Putih dan abu-abu untuk _futon_. Cokelat kehitam-hitaman untuk jendela."

Sudah, kau sudah melakukan itu seiring tiap petunjuk dilontarkan. Tapi, tetap saja ada yang janggal.

"Oke, bayangkan kau dan aku sedang melihat bintang dari jendela."

Nah, inilah yang menurutmu janggal. Kau dan peri-mu sama sekali tidak ada.

"Bagaimana rupaku dan rupamu?" tanyamu penasaran. Inilah saatnya, saat di mana kau mengetahui peri-mu, bahkan dirimu.

Sang peri menarik napas, kemudian berkata, "Kau memiliki rambut _raven_, dengan bentuk pantat ayam. Aku memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_—ini adalah rambut yang menurutku aneh, tapi aku bangga. Kau memiliki warna mata obsidian. Aku memiliki warna mata _emerald_. Untuk tubuh, dapat kaubayangkan sendiri."

"Rambutmu seberapa panjang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Peri?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan kau mulai gusar.

"Hei?"

Yang ada helaan napas, dan kau merasakan pergerakan di hadapanmu. Pergerakan yang membuat hilangnya embusan napas hangat peri-mu. _Ada apa_?

"Pe—"

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat apa pun, Sasuke…?"

Kau diam. Sementara isakan yang kau benci kembali terdengar.

Bagaimana mungkin kau menjawab padahal kau memang tidak ingat apa pun? Bahkan ciri-ciri bayangan tubuh kecil bersama cahaya zamrud pun tidak kau ingat?

"Baiklah…. Aku berambut pendek. Dan, Sasuke, aku bukanlah peri yang sering kaupanggil itu. Maaf." Bersamaan dengan itu, kau mendengar gesekan pintu _fusuma_ yang ditutup.

Kau masih bergeming. Mencerna apa-apa yang peri-mu katakan. Dan, kau, sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa peri-mu bukanlah seorang _peri_.

_Bagaimana mungkin, dia bukan seorang peri padahal dia memiliki banyak keajaiban_? kau bertanya dalam hati.

Padahal kau, Sasuke, masihlah begitu bodoh. Tidak pantaslah untukmu bertanya-tanya layaknya penjahat yang berpura-pura tak melakukan kejahatan.

.

.

Ada banyak yang tidak kauketahui. Seluk-beluk hidupmu. Bagaimana kau bisa buta dan hilang ingatan. Bagaimana kau bisa menerima kehadiran seorang peri begitu mudah. Bagaimana kau bisa dengan cepat mengakrabkan diri.

Bagaikan kau memang sudah lama kenal dengan peri-mu. Bagaikan kau sudah sering bertukar tawa dengan peri-mu, kau dengan mudahnya memberi peri itu pintu masuk hatimu.

Atau kau yang memang menawarkan pintu itu padanya.

Tadi malam, saat kau bermimpi hal aneh, memimpikan bayang-bayang peri-mu. Bagaimana ia tersenyum, bagaimana bola matanya yang _emerald_ bersinar cerah. Dan, oh, rambut _pink_-nya yang dipermainkan angin di halaman belakang _Mansion_ Uchiha. Dan, ketika kau bangun dengan peluh meneted dari dahi, kau sadar bahwa kau telah terpikat oleh senyum sang peri di dalam mimpi.

Dan, ketika kau mulai memikirkannya sepanjang malam, sakit itu kembali menganggumu. Menganggu malam indah yang diisi oleh pemikiranmu tentang peri-mu.

Tak hanya banyak pertanyaan dalam harimu, ada pula banyak keanehan dalam hari ini.

Keanehan ketika kau mencoba mengingat-ingat senyum peri-mu yang menawan—melawan rasa sakit yang kembali menendang. Kau merasa senyum itu, mata itu, kilauan rambut itu bukanlah hal yang asing lagi.

Bukan. Bukan karena kau sudah sering bersamanya hingga kau merasa tidak asing lagi. Ada rasa lain yang membuatmu tidak asing. Bukan. Bukan rasa sudah mengenal lama yang seperti _itu_, melainkan rasa sudah saling mengenal sejak lama yang _lain_.

Rasa sebenarnya, yang menunjukkan bahwa kau dan peri-mu memang sudah saling kenal sejak lama.

Lagi pula, kau tidak yakin hatimu bakal tertawan oleh peri yang baru saja kaukenal. Kau yakin tidak seperti itu.

Keakraban ini juga aneh. Seharusnya, meskipun saling merasa sudah kenal sejak lama, ada saat di mana kau dan peri-mu saling canggung. Tapi…, tidak ada yang membuatmu merasa canggung. Semua aman dan terkendali. Kau nyaman bersamanya. Dan peri-mu nyaman bersamamu—dan itulah asumsi yang kaucabut dengan sendirinya.

Jadi, untuk memastikan lebih jauh, kau menggunakan istingmu untuk bergerak ke tempat peri-mu sekarang ini berada.

.

Sudah lama kau melewati tempat berlantai kayu yang kauduga sebagai lorong ini. Mengikuti instingmu, dan mempertajamkan pendengaranmu. Mencari-cari suara jernih peri-mu.

Sampai kau benar-benar mendengar nyanyian jernihnya di halaman belakang.

Kau mempercepat langkah kakimu.

Kau memang sudah menduganya. Peri-mu tidak akan pergi dari tempat ini. Kau yakin, sangat yakin, bahwa peri-mu bakal selalu ada di tempat ini, menemanimu.

Dan langkah kakimu berhenti, ketika melihatnya sedang mengairi tumbuhan-tumbuhan di halaman belakang—

_Eh_? _Melihat_?

Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu. Masih samar, tapi, kau bisa melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya; _yukata_ berwarna merah dengan motif bunga sakura. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan menjuntai hingga bahu. Cahaya mata _emerald_-nya yang secerah mentari. Cahaya _emerald_ yang sangat—

—sangat mengingatkannya pada sebuah bayangan yang kauasumsikan sebagai bayangan peri-mu selama ini. Bayangan yang cukup lama kaulupakan, tapi, tetap ada berkas-berkas pentunjuk bayangan itu.

Dan, itu, benar kenyataannya.

Kenyataan bahwa … satu-satunya hal yang tidak dapat kaulupakan adalah dia. Dia, peri-mu.

Haruno Sakura.

Matamu membulat. Haruno Sakura, salah satu temanmu di tim tujuh. Tim tujuh. _Tim tujuh_. Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto. _Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto_. Konoha. _Konoha_!

"Eh? Sasuke? Kau bisa kemari?" Sakura bertanya sembari memutar tubuhnya ke arahmu.

"Sasuke?"

"Ini … _mansion_-ku, bukan? Kau, Haruno Sakura?"

"Eh?"

"Ini, Konoha, bukan?"

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_ … kau … sudah ingat?" tanya Sakura, ia mendekatimu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau sudah bisa melihat?"

"Kau peri itu, bukan?"

Sakura berhenti berjalan. Pundaknya yang menegang, kembali lemas. Tatapannya tertuju pada rerumputan yang basah akibat siramannya. _Ternyata Sasuke hanya berhalusinasi—_

"Hei, kau peri itu, bukan? Peri yang memberiku banyak keajaiban?" Kau memberikan jeda pada kalimatmu, kemudian kau melanjutkan, "Peri yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku mencintai peri itu, Haruno Sakura, bukan?"

Yeah. Sepertinya kau meminta untuk disiram oleh calon Uchiha.

.

.

_Owari._

Oke. Oke! Aku tahu ini itu sangat nggak memuaskan! Ya, kan, Dev? Tapi aku memang... gimana, ya... kebetulan aku suka aja. -w- #plak

Dan banyak kesalahan di fanfiksi ini. Dan, seperti biasa, aku selalu nggak bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin kutulis kepada kalian ya, kan, _Readers_? Hahaha... maafkan aku... #kabur

Seperti biasa, kalau menurut Lyrnch Fruhling, fanfiksi ini nggak memuaskan. Aku bisa menulis ulang fanfiksi untukmu dengan _genre_ _fantasy_/_romance_ dengan isi yang berbeda. :)) Tapi harus benar-benar jujur lho, bilangnya. Kalau nggak memuaskan, bilang nggak memuaskan. Kalau sudah cukup memuaskan, dan tidak perlu menuliskan fanfiksi lagi. Bilang saja...

Oh ya, penulisanku di atas. EyD-nya, aku jadikan novel sebagai buku panduan. Jadi, kayak kata blablabla ya, gitu deh. Aku nggak buat blbalabla, ya, gitu deh. Ehehe. Maaf. Maaf. _Gomen_.

Dan ada juga yang lainnya, yang aku buat berubah kayak aku yang biasanya.

Terus, kenapa aku buat _genre fantasy_ padahal nggak ada yang menyangkut dengan _fantasy_? Aku minta maaf banget nih sama Dedev, karena nggak bisa ngeyuguhin yang benar-benar _fantasy_, tapi aku harap, fanfiksi yang cukup _berbau __fantasy_-nya Sasuke ini bisa buat kamu puas.

Oke, ppopippo a.k.a Donata Valeriya menerima dan sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang memberi _feedback_. :)

**_Word(s): 2,450_**


End file.
